


SEE IT IN MY EYES(中文翻译)

by 50_shade_of_misery



Series: Miles and Miles (中文翻译) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Henry视角, Lost Boys是个帮派, M/M, 你懂的, 公开的关系, 半公开场所, 咳咳, 图书馆, 未成年, 非童话设定的AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_shade_of_misery/pseuds/50_shade_of_misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter和Henry所认识的所有人是那么地不同。他就像不小心从书页上走出来的童话人物。他有锋利的冷笑和更锋利的棱角，有饥渴的嘴和炽热的眼，这些都让Henry眼神发亮。他也有柔和的触摸和贴向Henry的温暖，还有藏在他脖颈间的微笑。他决不是Henry所期望的，而Henry完完全全地爱着他。</p>
<p>Henry热爱着他。</p>
<p>（或者，记那一次和Emma共进晚餐之后。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEE IT IN MY EYES(中文翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [See It In My Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337905) by [rory_the_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_dragon/pseuds/rory_the_dragon). 



> 在本篇Bella和Gold也是处于一段公开的关系中。(RumpleBelle~~yeah~~~)
> 
> 本篇发生在Where to go和Early Morning Sun之间。就……中间。
> 
> Henry17岁而Peter21岁。

        “你还好吗，小家伙？”

        Henry回过神，抬头刚好看见将他发丝从眼前拂开的温柔手指，注意到Belle和蔼又带着担心的微笑，将他从五分钟前又掉进去的，但从昨晚上就一直在他脑海里车轱辘的思绪漩涡中拉出来。

        或者是五小时之前，他不完全肯定。

        “很好，”他回答，太快，也太过欢快，Bella额上眉头皱得更深变得更担心了。他清了下嗓子。“对不起，我——”他磕巴着，手里的书滑了下，双手变得紧张。“我会接着干活的。对不起。”

        “Henry，”Belle的手安抚地搭在他手臂上，不愿意他在越来越尴尬之下逃开。“别紧张。你已经走了一天神了，小鬼，那可不像你。跟我说说吧。”

        她朝他微笑，坦率且忧心地，双手安慰地摩擦他的上臂。Belle她就是这样——她很善良，行动背后从来不带任何目的，只有Belle和她宽容的心。

        这正是Henry现在非常非常非常需要的。聆听的耳朵和不带立场的陪伴。

        丧气地垂下肩，咬着下唇，即使紧张感已经在Belle的抚摸下慢慢消失。“那个…”他开始说，但又停下，然后重新又开始，“Peter昨天来我家用了晚餐。”

        “啊。”Belle点了点头，那既是在表示一种理解，但同时也一点都不惊讶，证实了Henry一直试着不去想的事情。

        现在整个镇子都知道了他和Peter，的事情。

        Henry并不以Peter为耻，不以Peter认为他应当的那种方式，也不会因为他而感到尴尬，上帝啊，甚至一点类似的感觉都不会。如果不是他知道Peter从来不让自己的弱点曝露在公众之下，他绝对会骄傲地挽着Peter的手从大街头走到尾。

        那只是，关于Peter，虽然Henry知道自己对他有多倾倒，自己花了多少时间和Peter在一起，或者他们在一起做了多少的事情，可那些都还太‘相对的’新。而Henry知道这个镇子，这个他深爱的疯狂的镇子，关心它中意的人们的方式。他们有保护性还暴脾气，Henry确信他们有一个组织一直在谋划Peter的脑袋。

         这很贴心，有些时候，从他11岁到现在一直都这样。这个小镇关照着他的子民。

         可是Henry已经不再是11岁了。他不需要他们认为他需要的那种保护，而且他肯定不会因为Peter而需要受到保护。

         他知道Peter的名声，好吧，甚至在和他约会之前就知道了，有些真是他自己招惹的。但Peter不仅仅是关于他的那些流言，不仅仅是在镇子相反的那头经营着让人胆颤的Lost Boys的影子人物。他比那些更多。Henry知道的，能在每次Peter看着他时看到，在每次亲吻里尝到，在Peter抱着他时感觉到，紧紧地，就像Henry是(他的)所有。

         在Peter那他不需要被保护。

         Henry觉得Belle至少会问一些问题什么的。她无疑就和Henry一样具有好奇心，而在这种情况，如果Henry不是身在其中，那他肯定有一打问题想问他自己。他是有一打问题，从在所有这些开始之前，在他知道之前就有。他在早些时候过来工作的时候就在Belle的眼里看到了，看到了那种好奇。但她一直保持安静。

         而现在他提起了，他希望能有什么。

         Belle只是点点头，把他手中的书抽走把它们放在附近的书架上，那个上帝才知道Henry到底没头没脑盯了几个小时的书架。Henry顺从地让它们被拿走，Belle揽着他带他走向图书馆里随意一张桌子，他得到了个拥抱。她闻起来就像新鲜的香皂和她陈旧的图书好像这所图书馆在宣告她属于它一般。

         Henry有时候也会染上点，在他手指尖，当他干完活后。

         这是份很好的工作，在下课后帮Belle干干活。图书馆很安静，在大部分时间里，他可以花很多时间阅读，在他完成例行的舒心公事之后——Belle每周都会要求整理和给书本贴上标签因为她实在忍不住，一个爱书之人就像Henry他自己。Belle人很和气，和她聊天很有趣，一直当Henry是和她自己一样的成年人来对待。

         Belle还坚定地相信茶可以治愈所有负面东西，所以她给Henry倒了杯茶然后坐在他对面。

         “那我猜进展得不太好？”她催促，温柔地，当他只是坐在那，在足够长的时间里，盯着自己的马克杯。

         Henry笑了，短促的。

         进展不太好……

         好吧，Emma在Peter一踏进门坎时就全身进入了备战状态，Peter则在看到Emma没有丝毫让步的可能后变得冷漠顽固。那是一顿嘲讽的‘Pan’和易怒的‘警长’之间的晚餐，充满了潜藏的台词和冗长的静默，Emma的提问总是意有所指而Peter的回应总是带刺，然后晚餐在上甜点之前就结束了。

         他知道Emma和Peter不喜欢对方。在他最消沉的时候他仍然会猜想那会不会就是Peter对这事情态度的所有关键，Peter试图去扳倒Emma一层。他知道他们之间有一段历史，他不愿意告诉Emma关于Peter的事就有很大一部分原因是因为这个，他也知道解决这些得需要比一顿晚餐更多的时间。

         但是最糟糕的是，Henry觉得，是他们两个人都（为他）做了尝试。

         当他说完时，他的茶都凉了，Belle的手握着他。“那向来不会简单。”她说，声音里带着一种音调Henry无法完全判断那代表什么。气恼的泪花在他说话时涌上眼角，他擦了擦。“爱上一个你家人所不承认的人。”

         “我没——”否认几乎要滑出他的嘴，然后Belle打断他。

         “Henry”她的声音温和。“你将他领回了家。”

         Henry噎住了。

         然后他说，“说得好像你知道似的。”

         Belle笑了，那是个聪慧的微笑。“我虽然不像你一样年轻，但，是的，我爱上一个我父亲憎恨的人。没有人觉得他是个好人，包括他自己，但是我看到了…”

         Henry无法平复突然哽住的喉咙，他抿了口冰凉的茶。

         “一个好人。”Belle轻声说到，对着她自己，像是迷失在某种东西里，一段思绪或者可能是一段回忆，然后她视线重新回到Henry身上。那有一种Henry不曾在成人眼中看见过的真诚。至少不是对着他的。“他或许不总是一个好人，在每个人眼里，但是他和我在一起时是的。和我一起，他是甜蜜的，深情的。像那样被爱着让我能够获得力量。我本来就有的力量，但是是他将它激发出来的。”

         “只是他……”Henry嘟囔着挣扎着寻找合适的词句，即使他自己心中清楚知道。“只是他是那么的不同。是……”

         自己不熟悉的。让人刺激的。让人安心的。让人头晕目眩的。

         Peter和Henry所认识的所有人是那么地不同。他就像不小心从书页上走出来的童话人物。他有锋利的冷笑和更锋利的棱角，有饥渴的嘴和炽热的眼，这些都让Henry眼神发亮。他也有柔和的触摸和贴向Henry的温暖，还有藏在他脖颈间的微笑。他决不是Henry所期望的，而Henry完完全全地爱着他。

         Henry热爱着他。

         他爱着Peter Pan而他也许不应该，但他爱着他。他觉得有点想吐，肚子里有什么东西煽动着，一种带翅膀的东西，还有什么在扯着他的嘴角往上。他咬住了自己的嘴唇。

         他爱着他。

         “我猜那种危险的带着小性感的感觉有帮到。”Belle的声音将他拉回现实，在能克制之前他笑了出来，即使他脸烫烫的。Belle朝着他笑得很顽皮，“好吧，是很性感。”

         Henry……不能想象和她妈妈能不能讨论像这样的问题。他知道Emma的过去，关于他父亲的真相，明白为什么Emma会担心Henry被同样狂野又危险的类型所吸引，就像她那样，也许他就是的。也许那就是他一开始被Peter吸引的原因。

         但那不是为什么他依然被吸引的理由。

         不是为什么他爱他的原因。

         操，他希望自己昨晚上能明白他爱着Peter。也许那不会对Peter离开后他和Emma的争论有任何的帮助，Emma恳求的表情和Henry愤怒的言语，但也许——

         也许那会让她明白。明白Henry对Peter是那么的着迷，有些时候当Peter看着他，温柔而欢愉地，那让Henry觉得Peter关心他就像他关心Peter一样多。

         “对了，”Belle说着，一个小时里第三次把他从自己思绪里拽出来，Henry也许该觉得抱歉的，他也许吧，毕竟这是压力挺大的一天。虽然她看着也不太介意，她站了起来。“我会出去一个小时。你可以随自己高兴休息一下，利用时间可以去……探个险。”

         她声音里有种东西让他眨了眨眼，Bella看着他，意有所指地，等着他。

         他眼睛睁大。

         她不可能。

         Belle咧开嘴笑，眨了下眼，然后离开了。

         她是的。

         门在Belle身后关上时Henry抽了口气，Belle一路哼着歌离开了，

         然后——

         他

         啥？（其实这里‘什么’比较准确，但是‘what’那么简洁有力，所以还是决定用‘啥’）

         因为那听起来非常像他那不那么正式的老板给了他一个批示，可以邀请他的男朋友来他工作的地方，还留了一段私人时间给他们去做无论他们想在——

         等下，再一遍，啥？

         Belle不像其他人，也许她就像疯帽子一样疯，但她现在是Henry最可亲的人。

         Henry立即翻出自己的手机，双手抖着，几乎要把它弄掉了，他得重新打三次‘在忙吗’才发送出去，突然间就像线绷得紧紧的扯线木偶一样。

         Peter的回复几乎是即时的，让他跳了起来。‘正在给一些事情做首尾。我十分钟内到。图书馆对吗？’

         Henry肯定地回复了信息后就把手机推开以防又说服自己放弃。他已经17了。他不对别人的馈赠挑三拣四。（don't look gift horse in the mouth是句英语俗语 大家可以上wiki查下来历 挺好玩）

         他紧张。那种开始和Peter约会后就没紧张过地紧张，那时候他还以为这些只是某种游戏，一场精心策划的恶作剧。他现在知道这不只是那些了。知道Peter在乎他，知道Peter永远不会出现在晚餐上除非他在乎……

         但Henry爱他，而这一意识在他胸口高唱着就像他的另一道心跳，让他又慢慢紧张了起来。

         他试着让自己做些笔头工作，无法阻止自己上上下下地抖着脚，试着把精神都集中在还书的书目和超期罚款上，还有Peter会什么时候到？他通常在有空的时候会把作业备在桌子下边，因为天知道他在家做不了多少，当Peter总是爬上窗外那棵树敲着窗户叫他让他进去，但他现在专心不了。

         上帝，Peter总让他脑子晕眩。Henry在Peter之前没和任何人在一起过，无法想象会和任何人这样子在一起，无法想象他和任何人在一起像这样，这样的肆意。（原文是bold……勇敢！）

         “如果我知道这就是自己错过的场景，”Henry弹起脑袋，在自己咬着嘴唇，撕着头发，扭着神经的时候，他完全错过Peter是什么时候走进来的，把他自己挂在还书的柜台上低头朝他咧嘴笑着。“那我以前肯定会来在你工作时候来看你的。”

         “我也从没叫你过来过。”Henry提醒到，同时Peter倾向前，拇指找到他的下唇并停在了那儿。

         Peter情绪高涨，双眼闪闪发光，肌肉都绷紧着，Henry不知道他来之前在做什么，但那无疑让Peter兴奋了，他毫不在意地哼声问到，“那倒是。那为什么突然改变主意，Mills？”

         他的笑容里带着种嘲讽，看起来有点假，然后Henry认出了这种笑。他在这之前见过，在这所有开始之前，在Henry开始发掘Peter温柔的那面并将之亲到柔软之前，在Peter让他自己被发掘之前。 他有时仍能看到它，当Peter在Lost Boy模式里，当他斜倚着带着手铐的双手或是煽动一场对手之间的打斗，盼着飞来一拳好让自己能回敬对方三倍。

         它是Peter在内心回避着什么的那种笑，回避着他害怕的东西，Henry不懂为什么现在他带着那种笑，但他想亲掉它。Henry想撑起身在Peter嘴里尝到自己的名字，但他现在不太能呼吸，因为他胸口那道跳动的新的领悟，所以他只是坐着去咬Peter依然贴着他下唇的拇指。

          当他重新抬头看向Peter，Peter的嘴形成了一个无声的惊讶的‘哦’，眼神变暗。

         “我有一个休息的空档，”他说，然后Peter眼里的某种东西同时缩紧着又放松了下来。

         Peter眼里投射着放松，但在Henry能问出为什么之前，就消失了，好像从来没过似的，Peter的微笑变得慵懒。

         “Henry Mills”Peter说道，声音低沉带着警告，如同他的微笑，Henry觉得自己脸红了，因为自己的名字贴着爬过自己的身体，一个猛扑落在自己胃里，“你这是在约炮？”

         Henry咬着Peter拇指的牙合紧了些，让Peter轻呼出声。“你有意见？”

         无畏地。（bold）他觉得自己很厚脸皮。（bold）觉得自己像在飞，带着Peter落在自己身上的视线，燃烧着，燃烧着，燃烧着，他。

         Peter没有惠赠他回答，只是压下去捕捉Henry的唇，那是个很糟糕的角度，Henry依然坐在柜台边而Peter还在柜台上，但Henry不在乎，迎上Peter的脸让他自己被吻，被亲吻，再亲吻，就像Peter在试图爬进他身子里，彻彻底底地从内而外地宣告他的所有权。

         在Peter快要失去平衡的时候他们才喘着气分开，那还是傍晚，依然在图书馆的开馆时间内，所以Henry起身飞快地锁了门。Peter跟着他，抓住他把他压在门上，从窗户，如果任何人经过就能看到他们，能看到乖孩子Henry Mills在被人亲吻，用着嘴巴而且绝对不纯洁，能看到Peter掐着他的臀部把他钉在门上从他的嘴亲到脖颈，噬咬着吸吮着一路往下。而Henry希望有人路过，希望每个人都知道Peter是他的。

         操，他爱着Peter他想把它大声喊出来，但他只是勾着Peter的皮带将他从门边拉开，走进图书馆昏暗灯光下更深处。

        “这算怎么一回事？”Peter在他们移动的时候边亲边问，双手托着Henry的臀瓣直到他把他摁在一张桌子边。Henry坐上去，用双腿把Peter勾近一些。

        Henry很勇敢，但是还不够勇敢说出真相。“一个道谢，”他说，句子直接进入Peter的嘴里当Peter用亲吻倾污着他，“为你出席了昨天的晚餐。”

         “昨晚可不太值得一个‘谢谢’, Mills。”Peter提醒他，Henry呻吟着当Peter咬上他的耳垂，直接把他下半句话推进他的耳廓，低声且几乎让他两眼发晕。“更别提在图书馆的一场‘性爱快餐’。”

         “我有一个小时。”Henry说，手摩挲过Peter的头发当他重新回到他的脖子，刮擦着往下，再往下。“可以不用着急。”

         Peter那句轻声的‘干’吹过Henry的喉咙，Peter的前额贴在那暂停了下，“无可救药。你简直无可救药，Henry。”

         抓住这个空隙，Henry想着，拉起Peter重新回到视平线，手臂绕上他的脖颈好让他能贴得更近，再近点，再近点，一路吻着Peter，吸着Peter的舌尖因为他喜欢那让Peter的双腿弯曲的方式，让他觉得很强大。

         “你去了，”再次分开时他说到，贴上Peter的胸口而Peter挑起眉，得意地笑着。“晚餐。你去了，而且你坚持了下来。那值得一个‘谢谢’。”

         就他的傲慢，他过度的自信来说，Henry知道Peter从来不怎么高看自己。Henry不太懂为什么，Peter是他所见过最不可思议的人，他改变了Henry生命的每一方方面面，他想让Peter知道这个，每一天都知道他有多值得。

         接下来Peter回赠的吻是甜蜜的，沉默又缠绵的，也许，Henry想，Peter他听到了。

         接着Peter的双手寻到了他的臀部，用手掌托住，把Henry拉起来环住他的胯，节奏又重新变快，变得狂乱，Henry适应着新的角度，两腿紧紧缠着Peter更多是往下而不是向上亲着他。

         Peter几乎是用贯的把Henry推向边上的书架，明天Henry也许会有淤青但他会去回味品尝每一道。一些书掉了下来因为Henry被越来越紧地压向那些书堆里，而这道书架如果不是靠着墙的话也许他们俩都得摔倒。

         Peter不常这么粗鲁地对待他，总是对待Henry就像他是某种宝物让Peter担心着他会碎掉。Henry还没找到一个自己能不脸红的方式去告诉Peter他喜欢Peter标记他时那样，让他成为他的，喜欢Peter不再抑制自己推倒Henry时的样子，覆身趴在他身上欺负他。

         而Henry喜欢欺负回去。

         “操，知道你对我做了什么吗，Henry？”Peter含着Henry的唇咕哝道，Henry不知道，他真的不，但他觉得那应该和Peter对他做的一样。

         在那一刻，因为Peter贴着他而自得，因为肾上腺激素，因为能确定Peter想要他，Henry找到了他的勇气。

         他讲了那些字，那三个字，轻轻地就在Peter的耳边，让它们就像巨浪冲刷过整个图书馆。

         Peter立刻僵了，依然抱着Henry，嘴贴在Henry的下颚上，然后Henry感觉到了那声短促的、僵硬的从他嘴里呼出的气流。Henry亲吻着Peter的耳尖，他脸颊的线条，并不后悔把它说出口。

        他原以为自己会更害怕的。

         贴着他，Peter发出声轻轻的，像是啜泣的声音，他往后退开。Henry不太能读懂他脸上的表情，但他看向Henry好像在寻找谎言，等待着埋怨，但Henry亲吻他，轻柔地。Peter几乎没回应。

         “你不必说出来。我只是想说而已。”他说道，然后Peter——

         热切地压向Henry的嘴，濒死般地亲吻着他，就像Henry是他在这世界的最后一件事，唯一一件事，Peter的嘴是迅速的，湿润的，偷取Henry的每一缕气息，而且

         Peter在发抖。

         Henry能感觉到Peter身体紧绷着，他皱起的前额，他撇起的嘴角，像是需要空气一样亲吻着Henry。“是不是我不该——”Henry开始想问，因为他并不后悔说出口，可是Peter的反应开始往四面八方各种方向发展去了。

         “Henry，安静。”Peter喘着气，退开让额头靠着Henry的。“只是，拜托让我吻你。我不——”他截断话头继续亲吻Henry，但那不再是足以让人发肿的，不再绝望狂乱的。那是轻柔的，是那么地轻，那让Henry的胸口发痛，高吟，Henry并不总能读懂Peter，但这个他懂。

         “好的，”他低喃，当来自Peter双唇的战栗的束缚被拽开，转回更小的，温柔的，整打的亲吻。“好的。”

         Peter越是亲吻他，他就重新变得越是兴奋，吻得Henry更重，更快，Henry依然被推在书架上，双腿锁着Peter，直到他突然就不再是了。他不太清楚那是怎么发生的，但Peter让他躺在了地上，推开掉落的书本好更好地压着Henry，用胯把他定在那儿。

         Peter在他上方伸展四肢，覆盖着他，目光锁着Henry好像还在寻找着什么。Henry撑起手肘自己去够Peter的嘴，伸出一只手缠住Peter的头发把他下来吻住。他叫了Peter的名字，将它吻进他的嘴，然后Peter的吻又重新变得让人红肿，掠夺着Henry所有的一切。

         Henry扭了下他的胯，只一次，缓慢地，在Peter呻吟的时候，他又做一次。他边亲吻着笑了，咬着Peter的唇，哄着Peter回魂因为他依然在反应，Henry知道，他的某处依然游离着，Henry很大一部分觉得那是好事。

         他不认为在这上面自己做错了——把自己的心交给Peter。

         Peter还只是把它放在他手里把玩着。

        因为Peter的毫无防备，Henry趁机利用这个把他们俩翻过来让Peter反过来在他身下，抬起一双震惊的眼睛看着Henry，Henry弯下来，再一次亲吻他，然后一路从他下颌直到他的脖颈，依然引导着Peter回神，一点，一点，一点地。

         他的指尖找到Peter牛仔裤上那点缝隙里的肌肤，他衬衫稍稍皱起的地方，探进去，然后Peter回过神了。他的手找到Henry的，阻止了他，然后Peter把他们又翻回去，咧嘴向下朝他笑着，眼神疯狂该死的欢愉。那让Henry胸口紧攥起来。

         “有失公允的优势，Mills，”Peter喉间猫一样地咕噜噜说道，已然是他自己了，Henry则大笑着让Peter的牙齿磨向他的喉咙。

         “我们是这么叫它的？”他朝着天花板笑出来，胸口的那颗心满满的、满满的难以言达的感情。

         “作弊，”Peter点着头，双手移到Henry的衬衫扣子上。Peter舔过Henry每一寸新露出来的肌肤，反复再三，他继续往下，咬在Henry的髋骨上。“绝对是作弊。”

         “随你怎么说。”Henry试着说完但哀鸣让最后一个字破碎着，因为Peter快速剥下他的裤子，带着湿气的嘴舔过他短裤里的坚硬。

         Henry从他给Peter发了短信就已经半硬了，在Peter的唇一贴上他的时候他就完全硬了。他身体的每一寸都迫切需要Peter去。碰。他。哦上帝。

         他完全说了出来，大声地，却同婴孩一样口齿不清，一如以往地迷失在Peter的触碰下，他察觉到Peter正贴着他微笑。那通常会是一个得意的假笑，他知道的，但这次却带着一种让Henry想要大声恸哭的柔软。

        “快没时间了，”Henry在Peter用鼻子摩挲着他时喘着气说道，他总是不慌不忙，总是要让Henry完全崩溃就像Henry刚刚对他那样，难道Peter不知道吗？Henry永远都在Peter之下瓦解，在每一次靠近他的时候。

         Peter又返过来亲吻他，好像除此之外他不能够去做任何事情，Henry回吻他，双手移到Peter的牛仔裤那儿，让Peter舔进他的嘴，卷着他的舌头高兴地哼着，当他解开Peter皮带扣子，把它们推下去时就更高兴了。

         他们几乎是裸着的，Henry的衬衫敞开着，Peter的那身皱着被卷起，裤子褪到大腿那儿但他们还穿着自己的内裤，不过这一切都很完美，当Henry再一次移动他的髋部，只有那两层棉布隔开他们，他们没有错开交缠的视线。

         贯穿他俩的战栗几乎是不可见的，比起那一刻他们之间静静传递的，绿眼睛对着褐色的眼睛，Henry觉得自己的胸口哽住了，因为Peter注视着他时的眼神，好像Henry在他身体里住着一整个宇宙。

         Peter放慢了他的动作，在他拇指勾住Henry的短裤，把它往下拉去时都没断开和Henry的视线，冰凉空气碰到他的坚挺时让Henry哆嗦了下，只有那么一会，就替换成Peter的体温，他轻轻掠过Henry的松垮地圈着的手指，只一次。

         Henry能在自己的耳朵里听到自己的心跳声，轰隆的。

         Henry抢在Peter之前扯下他的内裤，把它褪下Peter的臀部然后用双手把Peter拖向他，当他们滑到一起时Peter发出的声音，因为先走又黏又滑，被Henry的声音所淹没，他高亢的，迫切的，喊出的全是Peter。（托么原句好美舍不得翻QAQ-- high and needy and Peter.

         他们在童话镇公共图书馆的地板上厮混，Henry不知道自己会过多久才能够完全不脸红地来这里上班，不知道自己得过多久才能够再次直视Belle的眼睛，但是他

          **不在乎。**

         他能感觉到汹涌而来的高潮，就装饰在一朵浪潮上，在他们贴着彼此摩擦时，然后Peter在他嘴里说了什么，安静又绝望的，“Henry，我—”那被一声喘息给窒住了，声音踉跄地从他嘴里出来颤抖着，在高潮时Peter吻着Henry，无声的，颤抖的，发泄在他们中间。

         Henry还依然挣扎着，臀部无意识地贴着Peter摆动，他朝Peter嘴里喘着气那一般会被称为一个吻，但那是潮湿滑腻的而Peter温柔地啃着他的双唇，只这些就让他尖叫着，在太阳一般的热度里和他眼皮后闪烁的火花之下射了，他抓着Peter的肩膀，僵直着。

         “操。”Peter咕噜了声，从Henry身上滚下来，躺在他边上两个人都望着天花板，还有一点点的晕眩，Henry都不想去想象他们现在看起来是什么样子。围着掉落的书本，因为精液而粘粘的，而Henry依然微笑着。

         他朝Peter贴过去了点Peter立刻伸过一只手圈着他，将他拉近。“你给我整理简直帮了大忙。”Henry告诉他，Peter大笑着，转过来亲着Henry脸颊的弧度。

         当他说话时听起来就像被榨干的Henry一样，“那是你的活计，亲爱的。”他抓住Henry推过来的一肘，咧着嘴笑起来。

         他笑着的嘴角咧得是那么的大那几乎都会痛了，虽然懒洋洋又精疲力尽的，但Peter很快乐。

         Henry干的。

         “你是……？”Peter的声音就像是耳语，在他用鼻子搓着Henry的头发时双眼紧闭着。“那时候你是不是……？”

         “真心的？”Henry在Peter显然不打算说完整句话时帮他补完了。他吻了吻Peter肩膀处的肌肤，他衬衫没怎么能遮住的地方。“是的。”

         Peter的下一口呼吸颠簸着从他嘴里呼出来，他的手找到Henry的，让他们的十指交缠。Henry让他牵着自己的手靠近他的嘴边，当Peter在他手背上像蝴蝶一般轻地涂鸦着一个个亲吻时温柔地笑了。

         “我是说，我得到了点帮助，帮我搞清楚。”Henry说，Peter撩起一边眼皮，挑着一边眉毛，一副被逗乐的样子。

         “哦？”

         “Belle是个非常好的听众。”

         “在我背后议论我，嗯？Mills？”

         Henry笑起来，贴过去亲了下Peter的嘴角。“只有一点点。”

         “是不是我魅力无边到让人抓狂？看我一眼就让你双脚发软？你可以告诉我的，你知道，我能承受得住。”Henry推了他一下让Peter大笑起来，他们笑成一团依然带着很多没说出口的话，但Henry很开心。他现在是那么幸福几乎让人承受不来得他觉得自己快爆炸了。

         “不是啦。”他说到，头重新靠回Peter的胸前。在Belle回来之前他们还有点时间，Henry就再让他们懒散那么一小会儿。而且他现在还不怎么相信自己能站起来。“显然她也在同样的境况下。”Peter好奇的沉默下，他解释道，“爱上一个所有人都反对的家伙。”

         一旦他说出口，似乎就停不下。真相跟呼吸一样自然而然地就讲出来了。

         “Belle……”这名字Peter的嘴里盘旋了会。“是Belle French？”

         “是啊。你认识她？”

         “她是Gold的人。”

         Henry眨了眨眼。他不太认识Gold，他是Peter生意伙伴之一，只知道他掌控Peter没在经营的另一半镇子，Peter能信任他到把自己交给他。

         Henry现在懂了，为什么Belle能够理解。

         “也许下次和Gold见面时我该带上你。”Peter咕哝着，开着玩笑，Peter从来不让Henry接触到他那些幕后交易。Peter不愿意Henry看到他的那一面，完全不。“她有时候会在场。总是很安静。说不定会刺激到他，看到你们俩处一块儿。”

         Henry翻了翻白眼。“我不认为你能比Belle高一个先手。”他告诉他，“不能在她真实情况能为我们辩护的情况下。”

         “千万不要低估我找制高点的手段，Mills。”

         他们继续在那躺了会儿，地板的凉意开始慢慢渗到他们身体，懒散地交谈着，Peter依然心不在焉地把玩着Henry的手，交换柔软的触摸和温柔的亲吻并没有要再更进一步，只是亲近地可爱地，Henry是那么的--幸福到无法呼吸。直到他们都躺够了，Henry也开始觉得自己身上黏黏的，他们才爬起来开始整理。Henry在里屋找到了条还没用过的清洁布Peter用它清理了他们两个，动作慢到让Henry呻吟起来，不得不在他打算做些别的事情之前把他推开。Henry把那块布扔进自己背包里，不希望Belle发现它。绝对。

         当Belle回来时他们还在收拾掉落的书籍，Peter绕过Henry把书重新滑回书架上，压着Henry的后背又去咬他的耳朵，Belle清了清嗓子表示自己在场，Henry的脸烧了起来。

         “小伙子们。”她打着招呼，Peter退开来。

         “French小姐，”他点点头，礼节性地假笑着，Henry翻了翻白眼。“很高兴又见到你。”

         “而且是在更舒适的环境里。”Belle同意着，目光和Peter一样戏谑，Henry身上肯定有某种特质老是让自己被这类人吸引。

         “我送你出去。”他告诉Peter，在事情更加超出控制之前，他们走出图书馆走进傍晚的霞光中。

         Henry能看到街道那头的Ruby，在替换Granny餐厅的招牌，能看到Leroy和他的朋友在朝特供时段的酒吧走去，能看到Hopper医生站在他办事处边。他踮起脚亲吻Peter，双手绕着他的脖子，Peter弯下来接住他，挨着他微笑起来，手臂绕上Henry的后背。

         那让Henry头晕目眩，他能肯定当他们分开时，肯定有人在看着，可是他不在乎，当Peter的前额还贴着他呼吸还缠绕着他的时候一点都不。

         “晚上来我那儿？”他问道，又亲了下Henry，飞快地。“过夜？”

         Peter的话里带了一种沉重，随着他释放的下一口呼吸，推到Henry的胸前，展开，在那里生长成另一道心跳。

         “好。”Henry点头，带着微笑，最后亲了下，然后Peter离开了。

         Henry看着他离开，走回图书馆。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇翻了好久QAQ  
> 后来才发现在下的速度其实没有变得太慢……这篇是目前系列中最长的……  
> 才第三篇翻译 我作的一手好死_(:з」∠)_  
> 原文5000+ 中文13000+ 翻译成中文都翻倍了……何故！！！但我真的觉得不怪我orz
> 
> beta桑 拜托啦_(:з」∠)_


End file.
